


Big Sister

by ErrorCode_21891711



Series: Big Sister Niki! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Niki being a big sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCode_21891711/pseuds/ErrorCode_21891711
Summary: They're were very few things Niki had in life growing up so she cherished the things and people she has now. But she cares about Tommy the most because she knew him the longest.(This is fiction and is also an AU, so none of this applies to real life. Niki and Tommy's relationship in this is purely platonic and sibling like)
Relationships: None, Only Platonic - Relationship
Series: Big Sister Niki! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973509
Comments: 17
Kudos: 174





	Big Sister

Niki was a calm and collected person a good majority of the time. But when it came to certain things she could get angry but those times were few and far in between. She has a lot of secrets about herself to though, things she’s never even told Wilbur or even Tubbo or anyone, but they're one person above all she trusts with those secrets and they’re probably the most unexpected person on the server. After all, no one expected her to trust Tommy the most out of everyone, but in a way they didn’t know how much Tommy and her cared about each other. Tommy will always and forever be her little brother as much as she’ll be his big sister.

She remembers the day they met. She was alone like always walking through the midnight rain, pouring hard down on everything. She had been standing they’re in the street staring at Tommy from afar watching silently for a few minutes as he cried standing they’re soaking wet and for a split second she reminded him of herself and she hated that. So she helped him took him in, gave him a home and gave him someone to rely on because she didn’t want Tommy to feel alone like she had. But when she took Tommy in she realized after that she not only saved Tommy from being alone but also herself. They helped each other and that was all that she needed.

So when she got a message on her communicator asking her for help she knew something was wrong. She immediately dropped what she was doing quickly apologizing to Tubbo and Fundy and walking away to go to Tommy’s Holiday house which she had told her where he was.

It didn’t take her long to get they’re since she was in such a rush. But pushing the door to the house open and seeing Tommy curled up on the bed, blanket wrapped around himself and eyes red and cheeks puff and lightly sniffling she knew something had happened and anger and concern were the only things she felt. “Tommy!” She quickly moved over to him. He scooted over to make room for her and she sat down wrapping her arms around him in a hug. “I’m here, what's wrong? What happened?” She asked her voice calm and gentle but she knew Tommy could tell she was angry as well. Tommy could always tell how she truly felt even when she tried her best to hide it.

“I-i just got i-into an a-argument with D-dream, it’s nothing t-to bad” He stuttered his words interrupted by his soft sniffling as he tried to keep himself from crying again.

“Tell me everything” She demanded her anger more noticeable in her voice.

“H-he said that h-he didn’t k-know how all m-my friends could s-stand being a-around me cause all I-i do is insult and c-curse at them, h-he said I’m a d-disgrace and that I-i don’t deserve T-tubbo, Wilbur, F-fundy, Eret or even y-you as my f-friends” Tommy said stuttering through his words while even more tears streamed down his face. She arms tightened around Tommy and she sighed.

“That's not true, and I’ve done everything I can to tell you this before and I’m going to tell you this again, no matter who tells you these things they’re not true, your my little brother and no one elses words are ever going to change that, now stay here” She pulled away from the hug leaving Tommy they’re. She began digging around the chest finding more blankets and giving them to Tommy. She sat with him for a bit and they talked in hushed whispers and Niki reminded Tommy of all the things and trouble they got into when they were younger when she first found Tommy.

It didn’t take long for Tommy to fall asleep and she left. She asked messaged Dream asking where he was and when she got a response she stormed over to the community house. She didn’t even wait to see who was around which was almost half the server and before Dream could even ask why she asked where he was she punched him in the face. He didn’t fall over but his head was now facing sideways and everything was quiet now.

“I can’t fucking believe you!” She hissed her ange- no her rage only kept growing within seconds. “Who do you think you are saying that Tommy doesn’t deserve his friends! We care about him and you don’t know him enough to understand how much he cares about us!”

Dream, by now has straightened his posture and was facing her with crossed arms, his own voice filled with anger. “How can you stand being around him when all he does is curse and insult you and your friends! Especially you, I expected Tubbo heck even Wilbur to defend him but you of all people!”

“YOU DON’T KNOW HIM LIKE I DO!” She snapped. “I WAS THEY’RE FOR HIM WHEN HE WAS A CHILD, WHEN HE WAS SCARED AND ALONE. I TOOK HIM IN BECAUSE I WAS JUST LIKE HIM, ALONE, AFRAID AND SCARED” She hissed her anger getting the best of her and not watching what she was saying.

“HE WAS ONLY 9 WHEN HE WAS ABANDONED AND LEFT ON THE STREETS TO DIE. WHEN I SAW HIM I DIDN’T WANT HIM TO END UP THE SAME WAY I DID, ALONE AND SO HELPLESS, SO I SAVED HIM. I SAVED HIM JUST AS MUCH AS HE SAVED ME” At this point Dream had gone quiet and she was close to tears.

“YOU CAN’T JUST SAY SHIT ABOUT HIM WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT HE’S BEEN THROUGH!” She seethed. “YOU DON’T KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET HIM OUT OF HIS SHELL, TO GET HIM TO TALK, TO EAT, TO JUST BE HIMSELF AND LET HIM CHOOSE WHO HE WANTS TO BE. I PROMISED I’D DO ANYTHING IN MY POWER TO PROTECT HIM FROM ANYONE AND THAT INCLUDES YOU!”

“N-niki calm down” She was so caught up in her yelling she hadn’t noticed Tommy enter the community house. His cheeks were still puffy and a little red and he still had the blanket around his shoulders. He stood beside her, hand on her shoulder. She hadn’t even noticed her frustrated and angry tears rolling down her face. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and she couldn’t help but hug back. “It’s fine, I-i’m fine Niki, you d-don’t have to j-justify the w-way I act, you don’t a-always need to d-defend me” He muttered.

“That doesn’t mean my anger is just going to go away” She huffed, whipping away her tears. Tommy sighed and nodded as they pulled away from the hug. Niki turned to Dream and crossed her arms glaring hard at him. “Apologize to Tommy” Dream stood there staring before he sighed.

“Niki you are right, what I said to Tommy was wrong because not only is he child but I have no idea why he is like this and what made him like this, Tommy for what it is worth I’m truly sorry for what I said to you earlier” Dream said his arms crossed and no trace of sarcasm in his voice, just regret for the words he said to Tommy. Niki glared at him for a few more seconds before Tommy nodded and Niki smiled ruffling Tommy’s hair.

“My fucking hair!” Tommy complained.

“It’s not like it’s styled Tommy” Niki teased.

“But I already had a fucking bed head,” Tommy pouted.

“Worry about that later, right now were going to go back to the holiday house and have a sleepover, Tubbo, Wilbur you two are invited if you wanna come over” Niki said as she pushed Tommy out the door shouting the last part to both Tubbo and Wilbur who stood they’re still shocked at Niki’s anger and yelling.


End file.
